The final chapter
by Kitsunekit75
Summary: This is a tag to A crummy week! Nikki and Monroe finally get married with a special surprise near the end. Also this was a request by one of the readers that i wrote with them specifically in mind, i hope you like it requester and anyone else who reads it. So read and reveiw and don't hate cause that's just uncool man, enjoy!


Nikki just stood in the room she was in and stared, her long black hair had been curled, long ringlets flowed gently down her back, she had her hair in a half ponytail, her bangs the only thing still left straight. She had a thin layer of black eyeliner shaping her eyes like a cat with pink eye shadow on her eyelid, light pink blush dusted her cheeks as she had light pink lipstick on with vanilla lip gloss to make her lips shine.

The dress she wore…the Grimm couldn't even put it into words how different she looked and felt, _this must be what a princess feels like she thought. The dress was spaghetti strapped, with sleeves that went off the shoulders, it was form fitting around the bust and waist, accentuating her features and showing off her normally hidden womanly shape. The dress was floor length and bell shaped, it was beautiful and elegant as the cool silk kept her from sweating, the shoes she wore were simple white strappy heels, she could feel the garter on her upper thigh. Nikki swallowed just as the door behind her opened, her eyes widened and she stared at the figure behind her, _

"_You look…I can't even put it into words Nikki" she smiled shyly at her partner and turned to the dark skinned man, _

"_Thank you, we clean up good don't we?" she laughed, Hank nodded, and couldn't keep his eyes away, _

"_He's lucky to have you. Lucky bastard" Hank laughed, giving her a hug but careful not to ruin her make up or hair, _

"_Thank you, and don't call Monroe a bastard. He's going to be my husband in a few minutes" the blackette laughed. Yep, it was finally the day that Nikki would no longer be Nikki Burkhardt, but Nikki Monroe, well, actually she was still planning to keep her last name, and Monroe was fine with it, as long as she was still his by the end of the ceremony. _

"_Well Nikki, I never thought I'd live to see the day of you in a dress, let alone a wedding one" the door opened again to reveal her Uncle Sean Renard. Not long ago she had discovered that Renard was actually her father's brother, well, half brother but still…families family. _

"_Hey Uncle" the older man came over and pulled his niece into a hug which she returned and pulled back and looked her over, _

"_You look beautiful" she felt her cheeks warm up, soon another man entered, Sergeant Wu, _

"_Uh guys, not that I don't want to ruin the moment but we need to start soon, is the bride ready?" he asked, said woman nodded as Hank walked out and placing her hand around Sean's offered arm Nikki and the man waited for the walk down the aisle. _

"_Thank you for letting me have the honor of walking you down the aisle, I've actually always wanted to do this" Sean remarked and the younger woman giggled, not saying anything, she didn't need to, everything she needed to say was in her grip, thank you, she thought. _

_Soon they could hear the music and the girl in front of them, Holly walked down, gently scattering flower petals across the floor and soon, it was Nikki's turn. Everyone stood and looked back as the double doors opened, she could see everyone, it was a human wesen mix list of guests, the humans that Nikki knew were mostly from the police station and the occasional friend from one of her old schools that she managed to keep in contact with as time went on and all the wesen that Nikki helped out. She made sure to make contact with everyone as she passed them, smiling or nodding to them, but, when her eyes sought Monroe out the girl bit her bottom lip before letting out a full blown grin. He stood at the alter, wearing a black suit, looking sharp and handsome and she liked how his warm brown eyes just melted into two pools of liquid chocolate when they made contact with Nikki's own blue ones. His normally wild curly hair had been tamed and gelled back a little bit, not so it was weird looking but actually made him look flattering since she could see his face more, he had trimmed his beard enough so it still shadowed his face but you could clearly see he looked younger without it. _

_When Sean and Nikki came to the alter the man who would marry Nikki and Monroe spoke up, _

"_Who presents this young woman?" he asked, Sean, using the same royal commanding voice answered, _

"_I do" but, they could hear the love in his voice and in his expression as he took Nikki's hand, kissed it and placed it in Monroe's, Nikki stepped up beside her soon-to-be husband. After that, the ceremony went on well, and when they got to the part about vows the priest stopped, _

"_I have been told by the couple that they had their own vows they would like to say, Monroe, you may start" Monroe looked to Nikki, _

"_Nikki, when we first met, I actually thought you were pretty stupid, I mean, why would you tackle some guy randomly that had nothing to do with the case you were working on at the time? Though, after you came back to my house later that night and we started talking, I realized just how…innocent you were, in the line of work you do. You always see the good in everyone, when you told me about your Aunt Marie, and asked me to watch over her after only knowing me for three days…I knew that whatever good I have in me, you somehow saw it and trusted me enough to watch over her when you didn't know who else to turn to. After that we became…I have no idea what we were at the time, I would say acquaintances but we were more than that, but we weren't quite friends yet either. We were-are-a strange pair and even though after meeting you I have become more…I guess you could say protective of you, after learning how you deal with the life you have. All in all I just want you to know that no matter what I'll always have your back, in life and us in our marriage, just, next time you decide to tackle me, do it so we don't land on the staircase again okay?" he joked at the end, Nikki couldn't stop smiling, she knew that he was trying hard to be careful not to mention which job he was actually talking about, only Hank, Sean and all the wesen knew what he was really talking about. _

_The priest turned to Nikki, _

"_You may start when your ready" gripping Monroe's hands in hers she looked up at him with her big doe eyes and knew she was in trouble seeing as how she can't remember her vows, after hearing Monroe…bare his soul like that, in front of everyone, she was just going to have to wing it, even if it means embarrassing herself. _

"_You know, now that I think about it, me tackling you like that, was like reaching out for a safe line, growing up I was always moving from town to town and school to school so I never really had anything…real…in my life. I mean, I used to make friends at my new schools but after having to move after being there for three months it started to hurt so I stopped it, the friends, being a normal kid, then again, I never was good at being normal. Anyways, after college and getting a job as a police officer for Portland, it became something, stable, something to help with being able to make friends, but, after awhile, that stable feeling, lessened after all those cases and I just…I just felt so lost. So when I tackled you that day in your house, you became something for me to hold onto, a haven I guess you could call it, something tangible and real, you helped me in more ways than you'll ever know, more ways than I know and I want you to know that if hadn't been for you Monroe, I might've gone crazy from trying to make sense of everything. You protect me and keep me safe, just like I protect you and keep you safe when you need it, and, just like that you became my life line, someone I can turn to for help, for advice, you're my best friend, my confidant, and, as corny as this is, my hero. So, thank you, for everything you've ever done for me and will continue to do because I know you have my back, just like I have yours" her voice nearly cracked as she tried not to let the tears fall, Monroe's expression was soft the entire time and she could tell that everything else she couldn't say, he heard it all, after that the priest had them place the rings on each others fingers and after asking if they shouldn't wed and no one objecting the priest only smiled, _

"_By the powers vested in me by the State of Oregon, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" without wasting a second Monroe pulled Nikki to him and kissed her, at this point Nikki let the tears fall, not caring about her make up, when they pulled apart everyone clapped as Nikki and Monroe walked together back down the aisle. _

_The reception was beautiful, it was a ballroom that Sean had paid for as a wedding present, Nikki couldn't stop smiling as she sat at the head table with Monroe beside her, her Uncle on her other side with Hank and his wife on Monroe's other side. They had a band and yummy food, Nikki took a sip of her Dr. Pepper, and leaned into her husband's side. Their friends and family had made toasts, jokes and then, what really made everyone laugh was the video presentation of Nikki and Monroe during their lives. _

_The first set was of Monroe, as a baby, playing with building blocks, shoes and holding a stuffed wolf animal. It showed him as a teenager, a few he was smiling or wrestling with his brothers, even a few with Hap, some with his family, and then early adulthood. In his Brown University shirt, holding a cello by the neck, cooking dinner or reading a book. The next were of Nikki, as a baby, wearing little frilly dresses, some with her parents or other little kids she knew, and then the ones after she was eight were of her and Marie. In some of them they're both smiling or laughing, in others only Nikki is, there are some with Nikki sitting on her bed playing the guitar, her hair in a messy bun while baking cookies, opening Christmas or Birthday presents. Then her as an early adult, wearing her cap and gown from her college graduation, and then her police uniform, and finally the night where she became Detective. Nikki could remember all those times in her mind if she wanted to, but instead let the photos do the remembering for her. _

_Then the next few were of Monroe and Nikki together, her favorite of when they went to the beach, Monroe gave her a piggy back as a nice man took their picture, one where they're in Monroe's house and Nikki looked goofy as she stuck her tongue out and her eyes crossed as she was covered in flour. Her and Monroe in a photo booth, at a fair, and then the picture Hank took of them before they headed for their first date, Hank kept teasing them on how they looked like teenagers again. Nikki had her favorite orange spaghetti strapped dress on while Monroe had a casual look to his suit, no tie, the first button undone, it made everyone laugh. _

_When that was done the announcer said, _

"_Now, the couple will have the first dance" then Monroe stood, giving his hand to Nikki, and she took it, just like she always did, they walked to the dance floor and the song 'Back at One' by Brian McKnight played. The two started slow before finding a good rhythm, he twirled her, pulled her in and spun her. The two had a blast as they danced, looking so love sick with each other it made them goofy, when they stopped Sean came up and requested the Father Daughter dance since she had no one else to ask. The song 'I loved her first' by Heartland played, this dance was more slow with less spinning and more eye contact, _

"_I'm glad you asked me to have this dance for you" Sean commented, Nikki nodded, _

"_Yeah, me too" even though Sean had only been her Uncle for the last several months before the wedding she was glad to know she had family still, since she was mostly alone for her life after her parents died she really needed all the family she could get. _

_After their dance everyone got up and danced, Nikki danced with everyone at least once and if she missed them she would track them down, she danced with the Eisbeiber, the men and women on the police force, Hank several times, she even managed to convince Roddy and Barry to dance with her twice. Though the one she danced with more was Monroe, the two couldn't keep their eyes off each other the whole time, no matter who they danced with and when they were together Nikki felt her heart sing out to him as his did to her, _

"_I love you" she said, stretching on her toes and kissed him, he kissed her back, his hands going to her hips, pulling apart she saw some red leak into his eyes, _

"_Love you too" after that she just wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest, getting as close to him as possible. _

"_We'll miss you!" _

"_Have fun on the Honeymoon!" _

"_Bring back souvenirs!" Nikki laughed as she-now changed into her bright orange spaghetti strapped dress and white strappy heels-she waved out of the little BMW bug as Monroe drove them off, the newly married couple would be going to California for two weeks. _

"_So, what now?" she asked him, Monroe looked at her for a moment, raising an eye, _

"_Well, we got to California, and I see just how flexible you are" he wiggled his eyebrows at her, she laughed and looked out her window and gaped, on the sidewalk of where they stopped for the light stood three figures. The first was a woman with short dark brown hair and warm dark blue eyes, the next woman had long light brown hair that went to her waist with bright blue eyes and a huge childish grin on her face, the next and final one was a man, bigger than Monroe with shaggy black hair and soft grey eyes. Soon, reflective light off the car got into her eyes, rubbing at them a little she looked back to the sidewalk only for the three figures to be gone, she blinked then hearing a woman's laughter on the wind she looked to the sky and smiled, _

"_Momma, daddy, Aunt Marie, thank you" she whispered, if Monroe heard her he didn't say anything as they drove off. _

_Eight years later… _

"_Mommy!" a little girl with straight long black hair yelled, the woman known as mommy ran to her daughter, _

"_What's wrong sweetie?" she asked, the little girl sniffed and with her big brown and blue mixed eyes looked up at the older woman, _

"_Ethan won't play with me" the woman sighed, fearing her daughter might be hurt but wasn't, the woman smiled as she ran her fingers through the little girls hair, _

"_Did Ethan say why?" she shook her head, the little girl was basically a wreck if her friend wouldn't play with her, Ethan was a Blutbad boy that lived only a few houses down the street. Like Nikki and Monroe, their daughter and Ethan were a force to be reckoned with if together, Nikki was going to say something when she was cut off by a knocking on the door, the woman got up and walked to the door. Opening it she looked down to see a light brown haired boy with large innocent green eyes, _

"_Is Natalie here?" the boy asked, she nodded and let Ethan in, _

"_Yeah, she's a little upset with you so be careful" he nodded and went to her room. The woman sighed as she went to the kitchen and got a Dr. Pepper, _

"_I swear Natalie is too much like me sometimes" Natalie's dependence on Ethan was just as strong as Nikki's dependence on Monroe, with the fact that not too long ago their daughter saw Monroe's woge state a few weeks ago the little girl is going to be a handful. Nikki had been careful about the cases that she took the last past year, her Uncle Sean still gave her wesen cases but after Natalie's birth the royal gave Nikki both human and wesen so that Nikki and Monroe wouldn't have to work as hard as they did before. Hearing loud and heavy footsteps the blackette felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, his chin on her shoulder, _

"_Ethan here?" he grumbled, Nikki laughed, after Natalie and Ethan met and became inseparable, Monroe didn't take too kindly to the fact his eight year old daughter didn't have fear of 'cooties' like other girls her age should. _

"_Oh be nice, they're only eight and ten. It's not like they'll do what we do" she snorted, at that her husband growled and swiftly turned his wife around and pinned her to the counter, _

"_Yeah but in a couple of years…I know what teenage boys-Blutbaden-are like Nikki, trust me, he'll be after her the second he realizes the possibilities of what boys and girls do together" at this the woman rolled her eyes and kissed Monroe's jaw, _

"_Yeah, Monroe but right now, they're eight and ten, you have another eight years to worry about our daughter having sex, but not now. Just focus on keeping her your little girl, besides, I know how Blutbaden men are like and if Natalie is anything like me, which I'm starting to think she is, she'll know if Ethan is right for her or not. Okay?" she said, not giving him time to answer she kissed him hard and kept him busy by letting him dominate her, at least, until they heard Natalie and Ethan running through the house playing tag, _

"_You know, we haven't played tag for awhile, why don't you say we call Barry or Roddy to watch the kids and play some 'tag?'" she said, Monroe nodded, _

"_We haven't played in a while so let's take it slow" after that, they called the boys and went off to their old training site. _

"_You know, since Natalie is waking to her Grimm side more we should show her this place when she's older" Monroe mused, Nikki nodded, letting her fingers run through Monroe's curly hair, _

"_Yeah, she'll like that" who knew that tackling Monroe and discovering her Grimm abilities gave her so much more than she could ever ask for? _

_Kitsunekit75: Okay so I had been requested to make a wedding scene with Nikki and Monroe and to add a kid or two, I did the best I could and hope that the reader who requested this likes it, because I wrote this with you in mind (or tried to at least) anyways I hope that I got some parts right, I keep hearing how Sean Renard is Nick's Uncle, I don't know if that's actually true or not but I decided to play with the idea anyway. Um, let's seen what else…oh right, read and review and please don't hate on this because I actually did try really hard to make this as good as I could. Sorry for grammar mistakes and any confusion. Thank you and hope you like it!_


End file.
